Change
by siizenn
Summary: - AU Apocalypse Il a juste fallu d'une voiture, d'une tempête, de quelques caresses et de baisers pour lui rappeler qu'est ce que serait le monde sans lui.


_J'ai écris cette OS en ayant_ _Change_ _de_ _Deftones_ _dans les oreilles. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter pendant la lecture !_

* * *

Combien de temps ça dure ?

Combien de fois ce sont-ils salis les mains ?

Combien de regards ce sont-ils donnés pour recevoir un quelconque espoir ?

Se sont-ils déjà autant dit je t'aime qu'il y a trois mois ?

Leur silhouettes rougissantes, essoufflés et transpirantes ne cessent d'hanter cette vielle voiture. Elle est pourtant tellement banale et usagée. Mais Shiro ne peut effacer son sourire en la voyant. Il se rappelle encore l'excitation qu'il a ressenti en l'apercevant sur l'autoroute, à moitié rongée par le temps. Le béton, la boue, et le sable sont maintenant habitués au contact de ses roues. Ça fait bien un moment que les kilomètres parcourus ne se comptent plus sur les doigts de la main. Et pourtant, elle reste toujours aussi solide et robuste.  
Et malgré le temps, les traces de doigts de Keith dévalant la vitre restent comme imprimés.

Les immeubles, les champs, les arbres, le soleil, le ciel... il fixe le paysage, la tête ailleurs. Toutes les mésaventures défilent dans sa tête. Il se souvient encore des jours ou son seul problème était de savoir quel temps il allait faire. Maintenant tout ce mélange, il ressasse son passé et son futur. Des fois, en fermant les yeux, il se demande que ferait son père en ce moment. Et sa mère ? Sait-elle ce qui lui arrive ? En agrippant la main de Shiro il s'imagine qu'elle visage elle aurait... la longueur de ses cheveux, les légères rides sous ses yeux, le teint de sa peau, le ton reposant de sa voix. Il est même possible qu'elle n'est jamais existée.

Il y a des jours où l'odeur de mort est beaucoup trop présente. Les fantômes marchent avec les revenants, ils se baladent et chantent côte à côte, presque main dans la main, dans les rues.  
Il y a des heures où ils sont épuisés. Ils ont faim, soif et sont énervés Le vent souffle et emporte avec lui des feuilles, des journaux, des jouets ou des âmes. C'est donc dans ces moments que la voiture se tait et laisse résonner à travers elle leurs souffles courts, leurs ricanements et leurs gémissements. Ils se touchent, se caressent et s'embrassent. C'est dans ces moment sprécis que leurs cerveaux réussissent à se déconnecter. Plus rien n'existe à part le corps de l'autre. La douleur disparaît, la fatigue s'envole et le malheur se voit caché par un bonheur éphémère. Il fait chaud et le soleil se couche. La musique résonne à travers le lecteur CD, chaque tempo rythme un geste, une caresse, un mouvement. Comme un signal, la voix s'accélère puis est vite remplacée par celle de Keith. Le solo de guitare accompagne ensuite la fin de leur danse sensuelle et passionnée.  
Chacun touche l'autre. Les fins doigts de Keith prolongent leur course sur sa nuque. Ils frottent sa peau, caressent et frôlent ses goûtes de transpiration. Elle se voit rougir sous ses ongles, puis humidifiée sous ses lèvres. C'est comme un cercle sans fin, les mêmes gestes sans arrêt, les mêmes mots tendres, les mêmes courbes, le même plaisir. Une routine.

Keith observe sa silhouette dans le rétroviseur. Il regarde son corps pratiquement nu sous celui de Shiro, ses mains agrippant le tissu de son vêtement, ses cheveux collés à son front puis le décor à sa gauche... Un ciel aux teintes rouge- orange, du vent et encore du vent. D'un coup, il se sent comme invisible dans les bras de celui qu'il aime. Il patiente lentement, sentant tout son corps se réchauffer. Il pense aux autres, à ceux qui sont dehors sous cette tempête, à ceux qui nagent dans leur propre malheur... Keith en devient presque égoïste. Pour rien au monde il irait dehors leur tendre la main. Il est bien trop heureux, ici, à attendre que la terre tourne à nouveau. Son paradis ne se résume qu'à ça : une voiture, de la musique, des mots doux et lui. C'est sûrement niais et pathétique. Mais que faire, rien quand n'y pensant son visage s'illumine. Shiro l'aperçoit même et se tourne vers lui.

\- Tu souris...  
Keith sent ses doigts toucher son front pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux.

Il sourit.  
Avant, son père lui rappelait sans cesse son incompétence à ne pas sourire. À ce qui se disait, Keith passait son temps à croiser les bras, sourcils froncés, la tête ailleurs, qu'à profiter de la vie. Mais un jour il a trouvé cette opportunité. Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était, et ça fait sûrement chier pas mal de monde. Mais Keith, lui, n'y voit que du bénéfice. Il a fallu que les morts reviennent pour qu'il profite enfin de la vie. Mais qu'est-ce que serait le bonheur sans lui ?  
Sûrement rien. Le vide. Le chaos. Il laisse à nouveau Shiro embrasser ses lèvres lentement, avant de fermer les yeux.

Il respire enfin l'air frais du soir. Les étoiles illuminent le ciel noir et la lune reste encore et toujours identique. Keith se demande même si ce n'est pas la seule chose qui n'a pas changé. Il tapote le volant d'une main et approche sa cigarette vers sa bouche de l'autre. La fumée se répand rapidement entre les sièges. Son regard divague ensuite dehors. Il observe silencieusement la silhouette de Shiro se confondre entre les immeubles lointains et le sable encore dansant. Son tour de garde est interminable à ses yeux. C'en est peut-être devenu stupide, mais, même si Shiro ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de lui, son absence en devient presque dérangeante. Ca l'angoisse et le rend mal à l'aise. Pendant un instant, il imagine cette situation devenir quotidienne. Tout les jours, toutes les nuits, seul dans cette voiture, le vent froid contre ses épaules, une cigarette presque terminée entre ses doigts, sans musique, sans caresses, sans mots doux.  
En y pensant, il sourit en rapprochant ses sourcils. Vivre ça... une pure torture.

\- Tu dors pas ?

Keith tourne la tête vers sa gauche. Il observe le corps de Shiro se dessinant contre la portière. Il se penche ensuite en jetant sa cigarette.

\- J't'attend.

Shiro plonge soudainement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il les caresse un moment, le regard caché sous ses lunettes de soleil. En apercevant son sourire, Keith sent à nouveau son cœur battre et son ventre se réchauffer... comme la première fois.

\- La tempête les a sûrement éloignés. Je pense qu'on... pourra enfin dormir sur nos deux oreilles cette nuit.

La portière de droite claque enfin en laissant Shiro s'asseoir sur le siège passager.

Keith en crierait presque de joie. Il ne sait jamais senti autant heureux et chanceux qu'à ce moment précis. Oui, Keith a sûrement perdu la tête. Il est peut-être devenu complètement fou. Mais pour rien au monde ça le dérangerait de se voir ici, même dans 10 ans.

... Dans cette vielle voiture, agrippant la main de la seule personne qui le maintient encore en vie, dévalant des routes sans fins, tuant encore quelques marcheurs solitaires, et tout ça sous cette nuit étoilée.

Un pur paradis en plein enfer.

* * *

J'ai juste mélanger les deux choses que j'aime le plus en ce moment : Sheith + Apocalypse Zombie. Et voilà ce que ça donne ! Ça fait longtemps que je cherche à écrire quelque chose avec un thème apocalyptique et c'est assez compliqué à mettre en place en fiction ( même si j'espère en faire une un jour ). J'ai donc décidé - avec beaucoup de volonté - d'en faire un OS.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir avec des Reviews !

(( Aussi, très important, l'image que vous voyez sur la couverture appartient à _yuutayo_ sur tumblr ! Elle à eu l'amabilité de me répondre et d'accepter que j'utilise son fanart ! ))


End file.
